Prince Spriggan
by Kidqueen
Summary: Instead of being born into the world of Magi and helping out his trusted friends our little magi has been born into the world of Fairy Tail. Not only that but the first to find him is the Dark Mage himself Zeref. Come with Aladdin as he ventures through the world of Fairy Tail.
1. Chapter 1

Hello **Minna!**

Prince Spriggan

Description: (may change)

Instead of being born into the world of Magi and helping out his trusted friends our little magi has been born into the world of Fairy Tail. Not only that but the first to find him is the Dark Mage himself Zeref. Come with Aladdin as he ventures through the world of Fairy Tail.

* * *

Prologue

So many things were happening at once. The war, the rebellion, the loss of many friends and species. It was all so much.

"Sheba." He says to her and she shakes her head while holding her stomach. It was only a matter of time.

"They're coming." Ugo says, he grips his staff a bit tighter a sign to show he was getting nervous by the minute. The pressure was building and they were now at the palace centre while the resistance were making it toward the gate.

Ugo finishes the incantation on the floor and nods slowly. Sheba let's out a ragged breath and Solomon is behind her, hugging her.

"It'll be fine." She says aloud, more to herself.

With that she makes her way toward the middle just as the centre's doors are blown open my Arbra and the rebellion. Solomon and Ugo both stand a few meters ahead of them, staffs glowing and the third eye on their forehead. A light engulfs the whole room and Sheba throws her head back with a pained cry.

* * *

 **Encounter**

He walks through the forest, while looking at the ground. A sad look on his face. He stops and looks up at the blue sky above him. Everything looked so peaceful, and silently he wishes that it could always be that way.

He tried to find an isolated area. And area where he knew he wouldn't harm that many victims. An area where he could just be alone and that was only one place he knew.

Tenrou Island.

There weren't many inhabitants, save for a few species of animals. But they never approached him willingly.

He walks around the forest and stops when he sees something. Maybe his eyes were deceiving him.

A child, a boy was there in the field walking. He had long blue hair in a braid. A ruby on his forehead and he was dressed a white shirt that showed his midriff with a red sash wrapped from his shoulder to his waist, which held a short staff. He was also wearing white fluffy pants, a ruby gem on his forehead and a flute around his neck. His attire seemed way far from normal.

The boy's blue eyes caught sight of him and he began to make his way and the black mage freezes, slightly frightened.

Move. He thinks to himself but he can't. Instead he watches as the small child stops a few steps in front of him, a small, innocent smile on his little face.

"Hey mister!" He says holding his hand out. "I'm Aladdin! A traveler!" He greets.

Instead of doing what he wanted to do and get away far as possible he takes a deep breath and says, "What are you doing here, on this island?"

The boy puts his hand down and tilts his head to the side. "Hm? I was looking for other people! Ugo says I should look for people and ask where to go. But you're the only I've seen so far mister."

The black mage turns around and takes a step forward, making the child drop his smile and take on a look of confusion. "You should leave-"

And it happened, the thing he dreaded the most. First the unbearable pain in his head slammed into him and he takes his head into his hands, bending over and groaning.

"Mister..?"

"R...un..." He manages to choke out to him, he can feel it. It'll only be a matter of seconds unt-

And it did.

He didn't want to look back at where the little boy was. He didn't want to look at the area around him because he knew that there would be nothing there. Just death. He takes a shaky breath and slowly stands up.

"M-mister..." The small voice came and a tug on his cape. He freezes and slowly turns around to see the little boy staring up at him with wide eyes and clutching his dark robe, a look of confusion on his face. The raven stares at him in shock, mouth agape. Were his eyes playing tricks on him? Was he really there unharmed?

"Mister?" He asks again and this time the raven gathers his mind." Are you okay? " He says nervously to the child making sure not to scare him away and to also see if it weren't his imagination. The child tilts his head to the side. "Mhm! What was that a type of magi? I've never seen it before." he says getting a little excited at the end of his sentence..

A feeling of excitement washes over the raven as he looks at the boy, but he doesn't show it on the outside. "Yes, it was magic. Why weren't you affected?" he questions him and the boy looks off around them.

"the rukh!" he answers cheerfully and the black mage stares in confusion. "Rukh?" he questions aloud. The little boy nodded "They protected me. Didn't you see them? They're right around us." he whispers.

Now it was the elders turn to look confused.. Instead of questioning further he asks, "What is your name?" The boy looks at him, wide blue eyes staring into his soul.

"Aladdin. What is yours?"

"Zeref." he answers and he suddenly felt frightened if the boy would recognize the name. If he did he would run away and he was the only person not affected by his magic. Which meant he didn't have to be alone, he didn't have to suffer anymore and wait for his ending.

A smile comes across Zeref's face as Aladdin grins up at him. "Zeref-san can you teach me magic like that? Ugo-kun has never taught me that type before!" zeref tilts his head to the side before slowly closing his eyes and he lets out a sigh of relief. "Yes Aladdin, I'll teach you everything I know." he whispers softly while placing his hand on the boy's head.

* * *

I decided to do it a few years after Natsu joined fairy tail. It was originally during the Mavis and Zeref timeline. But I changed it. Please review/ vote / comment it's much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Minna!**

Prince Spriggan 2

"Zeref-san, what kind of magic was that?" the blue haired boy asked the older. The boy, Aladdin, tilts his head to the side at the black like bird creatures around the older male. Zeref really did have a lot of dark rukh around him. His friend Ugo told him to be very cautious around this man but the child saw nothing wrong with him. Save for the fact that he could get very emotional.

Zeref looks down at the boy in front of him and pursed his lips together. Should he tell him? He did survive his death wave after all. But he didn't want to take any chances. Besides if he did teach the child, if he asked, then it could probably put a powerful strain on the boy. So instead he turns his head to the side to stare deeper into the forest.

"It's very... Complicated." he answers carefully and the young boy nodded not fully understanding. He could tell that the other didn't want to talk about it that much. So instead he looks around forest.

"Where are we?"

Zeref blinks before answering, "Tenrou island. There are not any inhabitants. That's why I'm the first and only person you saw." Zeref explained while looking off into the distance.

Aladdin hums, it was really weird.

"Does that mean you're here all by yourself mister?" The ten year old asks, eyes looking at him in curiosity. Zeref looks down at the brown grass. "Yes." He answers quietly, he never gave it any thought if he was lonely or not. He'd been this way for so long he momentarily forgot.

At the answer Aladdin made a small frown. He could sympathize with the other. He had been alone in a room by himself with just Ugo. Ugo had taught him about the world and they types of magic in the world, but he was never allowed outside. It was because he is special, Ugo would tell him.

Aladdin plays with the flute around his neck before he gets an idea.

"I can be your friend mister!" He suddenly declared. Zeref stares at the boy, eyes widening at the sudden proposal. He surely couldn't be serious could he? Maybe this boy didn't know who he truly was.

Yes, he was sure of it. If he knew who he truly was then he wouldn't be doing this.

Then again, looking at him, Zeref felt a sense of warmth from the boy.

"I don't think…"

Aladdin smiles as he takes the others hand, not at all bothered when the other flinched at the action. "It's not nice being alone. So I'll be here too!"

That was how it all started.

* * *

"Har-Har Infigar!" Aladdin yells. An explosion of fire collides with the black ball Zeref threw his way. The collision cause a small explosion to happen around the area.

"That's enough." Zeref says, seeing the other out of breath. He was impressed with the amount of magic energy the other had. Also, the other's use of magic was very odd. In all his centuries of living this was the first he's heard of the magic Aladdin uses.

A whole passed and Aladdin asked to be trained. Zeref obliged, but first he had to see what the boy was capable of and if he could withstand it.

Aladdin walks over and drops in a criss-cross position by the other, breaking him out of his thoughts. He looks down at the blue haired but doesn't question it. He was used to him doing things like this.

Aladdin rubs his nose and begins to rub his flute with a smile. Zeref notice the boy would talk to it sometimes as if it were a real person. When he asked Aladdin said his friend Ugo lived in it.

"Aladdin?" Zeref asks, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Can I see Ugo?" He just wanted to know if what Aladdin said was true.

Aladdin perks up at the question.

"Mhm!" He hums happily before taking the mouthpiece in his mouth and blowing extremely hard. A high pitched trill escaped before a set of blue giant arms popped out. Zeref takes a step back as the arms grew and soon a full blue giant appeared over Aladdin. It was hunched over, arms in front of Aladdin and in place of its head was the flute.

Zeref stared at the towering behemoth for a few seconds, searching his brain to see if he has seen anything like this before. It wasn't a demon, it didn't have a dark aura that they would carry. He could feel the magic energy pulsing from it as well.

It wasn't one to be reckoned with.

"This is Ugo-kun! Say hi to Zeref-nii Ugo!" The chibi said happily while hugging the giant's arm. Zeref ignored the nickname the other gave him, not like it bothered him in the first place, and kept his coal eyes on the blue giant. It's hand extended forward and let out a finger. Zeref hesitated and took hold of it the best way he could.

Aladdin smiles as his two friends greet each other, Zeref being the more awkard of the two. Usually it was Ugo being the shy and quiet one. Aladdin did expect Zeref to be quiet since he found out it was in the others nature.

Aladdin giggles as Ugo's hand returned and the blue giant nuzzled his cheek with his big finger before his body returned back into the golden instrument.

Once again Zeref falls silent as he stares at the flute. After a few seconds he sits down against a nearby tree. Aladdin walks over to the older. He took note of how the other's eyes were already closed. He looks at the sky, it was beginning to get dark. He sits next to the other and falls asleep.

Aladdin wakes up when Zeref moved, causing the little boy to almost fall.

He sits up and rubs his eyes and looks up at the dark mage. "Zeref-nii?" He questions the older. Zeref stood with his eyes closed for a few moments, as if contemplating something before opening them and looking at the blue haired boy.

"I will train you, but not here." He finally spoke. Aladdin tilts his head, "Then where."

"My country." He says and places his hand on Aladdin's head.

Aladdin felt disoriented for a few moments, and then he was flying through space the next moment. He felt as if it were an out of body experience. Then he slammed back into himself. He sways side to side for a few moments and his vision cleared to see that they were in a long corridor. Aladdin looks around frantically before turning toward the other. Zeref had long removed his hand from the boy's head and begun to walk forward.

Aladdin runs forward, catching up to the other's long strides. Zeref doesn't look his way since he can sense the little boy, he starts to speak, "This is where I will be teaching you Aladdin." Aladdin continues to look around as they turn down a hall. There were many doors down the long hall. Aladdin wondered if they were occupied by more people.

"What is this place?" He asks, seeing both light and dark like creatures flutter around the place. He holds his hand out to a dark one and it lands on his pinkie before flying away.

"My palace, if that's the correct word for it." He says quietly. Aladdin looks up at him and takes hold of the white cloth hanging from his shoulder while humming. "So Zeref-nii's a king!" He stated. Zeref didn't mind the nickname again and answered. "They call my emperor but I think king is the same as well." Aladdin nods then a thought came to him.

"If you're a king then why were you all alone on Tenrou instead of over?" He questions, tilting his head to the side, the jewel on his forehead gleaming. Zeref silently praised him for catching on that quickly.

"Sometimes I go there to think." He says it simply. Aladdin looks back forward with a nod. Zeref stops when they were at the end of the hallway in front of a set of double doors.

"As I said you'll be training here. There are also other people that will help as well." Zeref says, side glancing at the child. Aladdin nods his head. "There's also a library that'll provide some information as well. Also, you are to take this magic seriously it can kill you if you do it wrong." He says bluntly, but it was the truth.

The boy looks taken aback and shuffles from one foot to the other. He then looks up with a big smile. "I will! Plus I'll have Zeref-nii and Ugo-kun by my side!" He says while gripping the golden flute.

Suddenly the dark mage finally realizes what he's doing to the boy. Teaching him a cursed arts, he'll probably damn this child.

Maybe he won't, maybe he'll actually become strong enough to actually speed things up.

He shakes his head, it's too late now, now he would just have to wait and see. He pushes the doors open and enters the wide room. Aladdin follows behind him, letting go of the cloth on the other.

He looks around, the room was so huge and spacious and there was a balcony some ways in front of them. That's not what grabbed the boy's full attention though.

There were twelve people in the room at a table, they were conversing but when Zeref entered all of that seized. Zeref puts on a smile, Aladdin can tell it wasn't to heart.

"Zeref- sama!"

"It's nice to know you're okay."

"It's been awhile our king!"

Zeref doesn't greet them back at all, just takes a seat at the head of the table and motions toward Aladdin with his hand. "This is Aladdin, he will be with us to train under me."

The people didn't see to object. As the boy stared at them longer he began to see that not all of them looked like ordinary humans. It perked his interest a bit as he looks at the man with dirty blonde hair and what looked like cat ears. Another just didn't look human at all. He only had one eye! One was a woman who had claws for feet and hands and a helmet like structure on her head. Another woman beside her had horns on her head and sat with her eyes closed.

Aladdin tilts his head to the side, they were an overwhelming bunch. Not only that but their rukh was beyond weird, He shifts from one foot to the other as they look him over.

"Aladdin this are my ...apprentices..Kyoka, Seila, Tempester, Keyes, and others aren't here at the moment. The little boy nods his head in a silent greeting with a smile on his face. For some reason he got the feeling that he should be extremely careful around these people. They weren't ordinary and they certainly didn't seem like the sweet type."

"Aladdin will be training under me as I said earlier. However there will be sometimes where he'll fight with you all to show his progress throughout time. He'll also be a citizen here."

This information gained some of their attention.

"So meaning.." One spoke up, if the boy remembered correctly he thinks it was Kyoka.

Zeref made a small smile once more. "Aladdin will be prince of the Alvarez empire. If he wants."

All attention was shifted to him at the sudden proposal. Aladdin blinks, him prince? He honestly didn't mind at all but he had no idea how to be one.

"Putting that aside. Aladdin show them Ugo. We can't have them thinking he's an enemy if they see him."

He was happy Zeref changed the subject and blew in his flute. The trill calme again and the blue giant was summoned whole. This time however his head was there instead of the flute. This shocked the young boy.

"U-Ugo-kun!' He calls, did he do something wrong?

However his giant friend showed no sign of pain or distress. He hunched over the boy since the room was too small for him. He bows his head causing his hair to fall over his face.

"Aladdin…"

To say that Zeref's 'apprentices' were shocked was an understatement. Most were impressed that the boy could do this.

However it was short lived as the giant materialized back into the flute. Aladdin felt a wave of dizziness overcame him and fell to the ground.

* * *

Zeref closes the door and walks down the long hallway. Aladdin was sleep in his room, it was fine since Zeref rarely used it anyway. He turns a corner and stops in the middle of the corridor.

"Mard Geer." He says without looking behind him. The demon steps out of the shadows and walks up, stopping a few feet behind him.

"Master Zeref." He says bowing. Zeref says nothing.

"My I ask why you bough that child here. He has a very strange energy about him. Will he be a demon like us?"

Zeref stays silent, it never crossed his mind to make Aladdin one of his demons. As far as he was concerned he wasn't even sure if Aladdin knew about demons. The boy was just too innocent and naive for that.

"No." He answers firmly.

Mard Geer tilts his head to the side. The king of the underworld stared at his master as if asking for an explanation.

Instead Zeref summoned a book in his hand, confining the other inside of it. Just exactly what was he going to do with the other? He didn't want to make him a demon. In the back of his head a child like voice that he hasn't heard in a long time called out to him.

 _Zeref-nii._

He shakes his head and continues down the long hall.

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **I keep forgetting the name of the Tartorus members for some reason. Hehehe. Also yes they are Zeref's demons. I made them appear at this point for the sake of my crazy plot line, but right now they don't have their mission implanted into them. Believe me they creep me out with the Zeref sama stuff.**

 **Also this is during the time when most of the guild members are still kids.** **As for Ugo, we're going to be seeing him alot. 'Cause he's an awesome hipster with a lot of magic power!**

 **Also there's gonna be huge surprise with Aladdin.**

 **I'm sorry if I made them out of character as well. ;A;**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Minna!**

* * *

 **Prince Spriggan**

Aladdin wakes up in a large room. It wasn't the room he was previously in, if was a bedroom. He sits up and sees a gleam flicker in the corner of his eye. He looks to see Ugo's flute on the pillow next to him. The little boy rubs his eyes before grabbing the flute and ties it around his neck. He looks around before shifting off the bed. He walks toward the set of doors on the other side of the room and opens them. He pokes his head out in the hallway, it was quiet. He hasn't explored the whole palace so he honestly didn't know where to go. So Aladdin just follows his instinct and starts down the hallway. He hums as he walks and comes to an outside corridor. Judging by the light of day he could tell it was morning time.

A growl interrupts his thoughts and he rubs his stomach, he didn't know where a kitchen was of how to get around for that matter. He looks across the outside garden to see a small table with what looked like a woman occupying it. He smiles, maybe he could ask her! He makes his way over to the woman who was eating. "Hello onee-chan!" He says. The woman looks over to him. She had short cut hair in a bob and what looked like two crosses sticking out on the sides. She wore a dress that shows most of chest and a coat with a fur collar. A blush comes to the little boy's face as he stares at her chest before she looks him over with a nonchalant face.

"You're cute." She states and grabs him. She sits him down in the seat next to her and puts a plate in front of him. Aladdin realizes that it's cake. She also puts what looks like a smoothie in front of him as well. Like the child he was his eyes widened at the sweets placed in front of him. The green haired woman continues to sip on her smoothie before looking at the child. "Aren't you going to eat some?" She says and Aladdin takes a sip of his own. It tasted like the juice Ugo gives him in the morning time when he was in the sacred palace. What was it called again… Orange juice! "What's your name Onee-chan?" He asks and the woman's green eyes looked over to him. "Brandish." She says simply before resuming her sweets. Aladdin didn't know if it was okay for him to eat cake so early. Not to mention that he didn't eat last night either. He honestly doesn't remember most of last night anyway…. or most of yesterday. There was a noise and Aladdin sees that it was coming from an upside down teacup. It was obvious that there was something inside of it trying to get out. Aladdin reaches for the teacup but Brandish stops him. "Don't. He got on my nerves so this is his punishment." She says, moving the teacup away. Aladdin wondered if there was an actual person under there.

"Are you the one Zeref brought in a few days ago?" Another voice asks. It was a woman with blonde hair with a smug smile. She wore a shirt that exposed her midriff and black capri pants. A weird plated ornament was on her arm and a winged ornament on it. There was also a coat tied around her waist. A man with with spiky brown wild hair stood next to her with his arms wore a cloth tied around his neck, exposing his chest and black poofy pants. He had a bandana with an eye on his forehead. Aladdin stares at them curiously. "..Such a pain.."Brandish mutters and continues to sip her drink. "Oi! Chibi, answer her!" The man says with a crooked smile. Aladdin didn't even flinch from the outburst for some reason, but he did nod to answer the woman's question since he was eating. Yes, he gave in to the cake.

"Mhm!" He says after swallowing. "My name is Aladdin." The brown haired man snorts. "Aladdin huh? I don't see what's so special about him." He says while looking the boy up and down. Aladdin saw many of the dark like creatures fluttering around not only him but the others as well. He tilts his head to the side, blue eyes blinking. "Cut him some slack Ajeel. You're just mad because he's more cute than you." The blonde haired woman chuckles out. Aladdin couldn't help but smile at the compliment. Brandish however began to mumble to herself. The man, Ajeel only growled at her. "Shut it Dimaria!"

"You both are annoying me.."Brandish mutters. Aladdin sees the teacup move again but Brandish seizes it before he could. Before anything else was said1 Aladdin feels a shift in the air and turns in the direction of the pressure. It was Zeref walking toward them in a calm like manner. He had a somewhat content look on his face. "I see you've all become acquainted?" Ajeel snorts. "Yeah, what's with this kid anyway? He has a weird air around him." So far Aladdin wasn't taking good to Ajeel, he was starting not to like him. Zeref however ignored the comment and nods. "Come on Aladdin, we have things to talk about." He says simply before turning to leave. Aladdin scoots off the chair and runs toward the other. Zeref turns and starts walking away, before Aladdin can follow the other he turns around and looks to the other three. "Thank you for the food Brandish-onee-chan! Bye Dimaria-nee. By mean Nii-san!" There was a loud 'Hey!' and laughter as the two walked away.

"It seems you get along well." Zeref commented once the two turned down a hall. Aladdin hums and plays with his flute. "Yep! The nii-san is mean though…" Zeref nods a bit whether it was in agreement or acknowledgement the other didn't know. The two continues down the hall before they stop by a familiar set of double doors. Zeref opens them, letting Aladdin in first and he follows, closing the door behind him. Aladdin realized that it was the exact same bedroom he woke up in not too long ago. "This will be your room, I rarely use it so you can have it." The older informs. "Okay." The blue haired boy says while smiling, Zeref then pointed to the door on the far left of the room, "That is the washroom." Then he points to the door on the far right, "That is the closet. Washup and then we will talk."

A quick wash and change session later, Aladdin came out fully dressed. Zeref was sitting in a chair next to the bed with a book in his lap, reading it. Upon hearing Aladdin enter he beckons the boy over. Aladdin sits on the bed across from him. "To start things off you've been asleep for two days." he tries, watching the boy's eyes widen before he continues. "Starting today I'll be teaching you the arts of black magic." Aladdin nods eagerly, his previous though already gone. Zeref takes the book that was in his lap and flips through some pages. "Let us get started."

* * *

"You magic control was wavering. You need to be calm." Zeref informed the boy. Right now they were in a field outside, away from many people. This was their routine every day for the past few weeks. Zeref felt as though the boy was straining himself, but the young boy reassured him otherwise. Aladdin huffs before falling on his butt. Zeref raises an eyebrow. He came to realize a few things about the other. For one Aladdin had a vast amount of magic, he just didn't know how to control it and form it. He also realized that the other had strange flickers around him at times. Zeref could only catch a glimpse of them at the corner of his eyes, never while looking directly at the boy. There was also a different air about him,it wasn't different in a bad way, it just seemed off. Aladdin stands back up, swaying a bit before planting his feet firmly on the ground. Zeref saw that faint flicker before Aladdin concentrated again. Holding his palms in front of him a black orb took form for a few seconds before growing in mass. He then shoots it forward. Zeref expected it to only hit what it touches like his would but it didn't. Instead it grew until it disbanded and took out everything in its radius. He stares at the damage that was caused by it. Aladdin cheers at his accomplishment and gives Zeref a cheeky smile.

"I did it Onii-san!" He says happily while taking a seat on the ground. Zeref slowly nods his head, taking a mental note of the boy's ability. He looks up at the sky, it was beginning to be noon by how high it was. He looks back at Aladdin. After lunch meet me in the study.

Aladdin began to realize a few things these past few weeks. The people he met the first day weren't here anymore. Zeref said they were on missions whenever the little boy would ask and wouldn't elaborate further. He also came to realize that the people in the palace were really weird. Miss Brandish, Ajeel, and Dimaria seemed like regular people but the more time he spent with them the more he notice how inhuman they were. The young child really didn't know how to explain it. The other thing was Zeref. The older didn't eat with Aladdin and was always in the clouds. It started to worry the other, and he started to think if Zeref did eat. He also began to see more of the bird like creatures around the palace, both light and dark. At first Ugo told Aladdin not to go near the dark ones. Over time however, Aladdin became fond of both sides of them.

Finishing his food he exits his room and makes his way to Zeref's study. He opens the door to see Zeref sitting on the chair he usually occupies, a book in his lap. Aladdin takes his seat in front of him, waiting for the other to speak. Usually when they were in the study Zeref would let Aladdin read books about the many types of magic. Most of it was information to help sharpen his skills on learning the Black Arts. Zeref finally closes the book he was reading.

"Have you been practicing your other magic?" He asks. Aladdin tilts his head to the side. In truth he hasn't practiced his magic that much since he was practicing the other type of magic. At the pause Zeref took that as a no. "That can be your problem. If you feel more comfortable and more in sync with your regular magic then it'll probably help with learning the other. It's just a prediction." He concluded. The young boy nods.

* * *

Zeref saw that something was off with Aladdin.

It has been a whole year and some months since he met Aladdin. He remember when he realized it well too. They were walking through the streets, Aladdin being the new prince and all, wanted to go out and meet the people. Since Zeref knew his magic wouldn't affect the people since they were pawns he went out with him.

Lets just say the people were joyous to see him and the little boy.

Aladdin was shy at first, keeping a good grip on the cloth on his shoulder, but once he got used to the atmosphere he ran off with all his excitement. Zeref watched in the distance as Aladdin greeted all the different people. It was then that Zeref realized that Aladdin was so small and short compared to the crowd of people around him. That's when it hit him. Even if it has been a year, he was pretty sure Aladdin was supposed to be growing. An inch or two at most, yet there he was, the exact same height when Zeref met him.

"Onii-san." He calls the older out of his thoughts. Zeref looked down to the younger and saw Aladdin had a small smile on his face.

It was then that he knew he really did damn this child.

Now here he is, in his room. Aladdin was sleeping but Zeref watched over him. He just needed to be sure, and if it did happen he needed to find out how it happened. So he leans down and presses their foreheads together and closes his eyes. Aladdin didn't even flinch in his sleep. After a moment Zeref's blood ran cold and he slowly leans back. He lets out a shaky breath and looks away from the blue haired out of the room he heads to his study and locks the door behind him.

Aladdin stares at Zeref, wide eyes, gripping his flute. It has been another year, it was no use in not telling the boy. It was better than him figuring it out himself, Zeref thought. However he didn't know how the other would take it. He didn't just tell Aladdin about his condition, no, he told him about the cursed magic he was teaching him and how he, himself, got cursed. However he didn't tell the other about his other motives, just the cause of it all. As he stares at the boy, waiting for any kind of reply, Aladdin's bangs cover his eyes and he grips his flute tighter. Zeref expected him to run, or cry.

He wrapped his arms around the older and buries his face in Zeref's chest. Zeref stands there frozen, not sure what to do. Aladdin squeezes him tighter before looking up at him with a smile.

"It's not good to hold on this long Zeref-nii."He sniffles, smile not faltering in the slightest. "Zeref-nii is really a kind person at heart." Zeref shakes his head, breath hitching. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. "No I'm not Aladdin." His voice falters a bit and he shakes his head again. Aladdin doesn't let him go yet. "Zeref-nii is just lost is all."That's when the tears came. That's when he also decided as well. He would fix this path with the help of Aladdin.

Aladdin looks at the braid Ugo just did for him. He smiles as the giant's blue arms retreated back into the golden flute. Aladdin puts on the black vest over his shirt and grabs his staff. The boy hadn't grown over the years at all, but he did learn a lot. Not just about magic, but other things, like how to read and write.

He walks out his room and heads down the hall. It was weird, really. How he couldn't age because he was able to master some of the black magic Zeref taught him. Zeref then informed him that the kind of curse Aladdin had was far different from what Zeref had, much to both of their relief. Ever since then they've been trying to find out what kind of curse it is. A thing they knew about it was that it made Aladdin's magic power almost unlimited, meaning he didn't have an end. They found this out when Aladdin was battling Ajeel. Not only that but his wounds healed quickly.

Aladdin knocks on the door to the study and opens it once hearing Zeref's response. Aladdin pokes his head in first before walking in, closing the door beside him. He hums and lets his staff lean on the wall next to the door. Zeref said he was going to tell him something important so the boy's full attention was on him.

"We're going to have to part ways Aladdin." He says straightforwardly. Aladdin blinks in confusion and the other makes a small smile. "I am going into my sleeping state for a few years." He says and reaches over his desk to grab what looks like a black gem. Aladdin stares at it curiously before Zeref grabbed his arm and rolled up his sleeve. "This is a magic limiter. It'll limit the magic energy you use when you're practicing magic so it won't get out of hand." The blue haired boy nods slowly. "It'll also let you communicate with me if you need to." Aladdin looks at him in question. "I thought you were going to sleep.." Zeref shakes his head. "It's more like a state where my magic is limited as well and I won't be as active." Aladdin nods, not fully understanding. Zeref takes the black gem and places it on the underside of his wrist. Aladdin expected it to hurt when the gem sunk into his skin, it didn't. Instead a black tatoo took it's place. Aladdin twists his arm around, inspecting it. He can already feel his energy going down a bit.

Zeref stands and exits the room, Aladdin follows him, grabbing his staff and they go to his room. He begins to pack what he really needs in a bag. Once finished, the older gives him a small book. Aladdin opens it to that it was one of those magical books that had many crammed inside it. "You can use those to help you train." He whispers, his eyes lowering a bit. To the younger he truly did look tired.

"Where do I go to?"

In the back of Zeref's head he heard a faint whisper as he places his hand on the others forehead. Maybe it was just fate or his conscience but he doesn't question the response that came out of his mouth.

"Look for Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **I feel as though I can do better! Like... well... I'm not sure! Thank you for all of the reviews and votes as well, they're much appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello and thanks so much for the reviews and comments! I appreciate them!**

* * *

Walking one step at a time, his arms hung at his sides as he tried oh so hard to walk on. He was just so hungry, and parched! He was wandering through a forest, it has been a few days since Zeref teleported him here. The only things he had he had already eaten, and now he was hungry. He stumbles forward and bumps into something. He expected it to be some kind of tree with how hard is was. Instead when he looked up he was a red haired goddess carrying a giant horn over her shoulder. The reason why she looks so godly to the child because she was the first person he has seen since he's been here, not only that but she should have food on her.

However the menacing look she carried made him squeal and jump away from her. She raises a delicate eyebrow before speaking. "What's your name, and what's a child like you doing all alone in a forest like this?" Her voice sounded demanding and he swallows before attempting to speak himself. "Aladdin….. food…" He says weakly, the red head places the horn down in time to catch the little boy from falling on his head.

"Thank you for helping me Onee-chan!" The blue haired boy says happily as he takes another bite of the melon placed before him. The red head beside him smiles. " You should also thank the villagers for giving you food as well." She says, Aladdin swallows the bit of food in his mouth. "Thank you everyone!" He says while grinning. The villagers seemed so nice, it has been awhile since Aladdin was surrounded by a bunch of people. It made him feel a bit giddy. The village elder shakes his head. "No need to thank us, if this woman would have never helped us then you would've never been found. So she should be thanked the most."

The red head beside him smiles kindly. "No need to thank me, all in a day's work."

"Speaking of work, we will decorate the horn of the beast you've slain and let you have it as a reward." She nods and the other villagers cheer before making their way over to the giant object. Aladdin looks at the horn,whatever it came from must've been huge! Maybe it was bigger than Ugo! He turns toward the red head. "You didn't tell me your name, Onee-chan." Aladdin was then met with a closed eye smile. "My name is Erza Scarlet." She says. Now that they were close enough Aladdin saw that she had brown eyes, and she wore armor over her clothing. A blue crest was on the armor as well, it somehow reminded him of the tattoo on his wrist. He then turns to the villagers that were now decorating the giant horn.

"I didn't properly catch your name before." She says. Aladdin turns to her. "I'm Aladdin! A traveler!"

* * *

Aladdin looks around the streets as Erza orders tickets for the train they were going to take. They were in a town called Onibas. After ordering food from a bar and eating they were ready to move to the next town. Aladdin was very excited since he's never been on a train. There weren't any in Alvarez and Aladdin only heard of them in the books he read in Zeref's study. So he was really giddy. At first the ticket man said they couldn't ride because of the giant horn Erza had, but after the look that was given and the red head somehow managing to fit it inside the train cart the attendant gave in. Aladdin happily runs over when he was called and boards the train after the armored teen. He takes his seat next to the window so he could see the scenery passing by. "You've never been on a train Aladdin?" The boy shakes his head as he watches the town get smaller and smaller. He sits back and begins to kick his legs back on forth.

Aladdin was nudged awake when the train stopped. He sits up and rubs his eyes before his gaze landed on Erza. She was standing and looking down at him, waiting for him to get up. Still a bit sleepy he stands up, grabs his pack and staff, and the two walk down the aisle to get off. Aladdin subconsciously grabbed the older's hand. He had a bad habit of doing that. Whenever he and Zeref would walk around Aladdin would always grab a piece of his robe or his hand. Zeref didn't seem to mind. Erza looks down at the boy and Aladdin pulls his hand away. "Gomen ne…" He mumbles with a small smile, Erza shakes her head. "It's fine Aladdin."

Walking off the train, Erza grabbed her reward and the two began to walk through the streets of the town they were in. Aladdin looks around, a bit of excitement began to spring within him. He tugs on Erza's skirt. "Where are we Erza-nee?" He asks. Erza seems to smile with a bit of pride. "We have made it to Magnolia. This is the town I live in." Aladdin nods and looks around the streets as they passed by. He took note of how some people waved and greeted the older as they walked by. Erza returned them with a smile and a greeting of her own. He smiles at this and looks forward.

Soon they came to a stop in front of a building. Aladdin stares up at the building before him. It had a flag and the letters carved in spelled out 'Fairy Tail'. Aladdin's eyes widen as he remembered what the other told him to look for, he silently wondered why. Erza looks at the building as well before a serious expression came across her face. Aladdin gulps when she looks at him. "Aren't you going in Aladdin?"

He nods before she walks forward and opens the heavy wooden doors. Whatever was going on when the doors were closed immediately stopped as the redhead walked in. Aladdin watches as everyone stared as she walked in, horn over her shoulder, a serious expression on her face. Once she was a good distance in she drops the horn before glancing at everyone in the room.

"I'm back. Is master present at the moment" Her voice carried out. The people in the room seemed to be in a state of shock before a few spoke up. "W-Welcome back Erza! Masters attending the regular meeting." She hums before nodding. "I see.." Aladdin watches from the back as her eyes scanned the whole room once more. "Erza-san.. what is that huge thing?" A man asks. Erza closes her eyes and smiles. "The people of the town decorated the horn of the demon I subdued. It was so pretty that I brought it back." She raises an eyebrow. "It isn't a nuisance is it?" Aladdin watches as the man vigorously shook his head. He could tell he was intimidated by the girl easily and he couldn't help the giggle that passed by his lips. Erza then looked over to him, making the others look his direction as well. "Come from over there Aladdin." She says and the boy obeys while nodding. She places a firm hand on his shoulder.

"This is Aladdin. I met him while on my mission. He was thinking of joining the guild." She introduces him. In all honesty he didn't know that Fairy Tail was a guild. He honestly didn't know how to picture it. As he looks around the room he could see very few of the light bird like creatures fly around, there weren't any black ones in sight. A boy with orange hair and glasses came to look him up and down. He wore a green coat and many rings decorated his fingers. "He's so small." Was the first thing he said and Aladdin pouted, just because he was small didn't mean anything, plus he was probably the same age as him. Aladdin had stopped counting his age once he realized he stopped growing. However Erza came to his rescue.

"That doesn't mean anything Loke. He probably has a lot of potential." As soon as that left her mouth a pink haired boy came in between Aladdin and the other boy, Loke. He looks at the salmon haired boy, green eyes stared him down and Aladdin couldn't help but tilt his head to the side in wonder. The boy wore a scarf and an open vest that exposed his chest. Aladdin also took note of a blue cat hovering near the boy.

"Can you fight!?" He asks and Aladdin nodded his head on reflex. He could use his own magic and the magic Zeref taught him, but he promised the older not to use it around others unless he mastered it or felt completely comfortable with it. There was also Ugo who could not only use magic but had an enormous amount of physical strength. The boy smiles, showing his sharp teeth. He holds his hand out and Aladdin shakes hands with the other. "My names Natsu Dragneel! This is Happy! Now let's fight!"

"Aye!"

"Natsu…" Erza warned and the older broke out into a cold sweat as she stared him down. He gulps before patting the blue haired boy's head and making his way back over to the blonde and blue haired boy near the bar. Aladdin's eyes widened once he realized the other was naked. The blonde seemed to see this and immediately shouted at the other. "Gray! Your clothes!"

"Crap!"

"Erza~ Can't we see what he's capable of?" Natsu whined and Erza looks at him before looking at Aladdin. "Only if he agrees to it." Natsu did a have five with Happy and looked toward Aladdin. He nods his head and his response was a wide grin.

They were in a deserted area not too far away from the town. Erza instructed them to take the fight out of the town so that there wouldn't be that much damage. So him, Natsu and all the other fairy tail members went outside to spectate the fight that was going to take place. Now he and Natsu stood a few meters away from each other. Aladdin grips his staff and takes a deep breath. He hasn't used any magic since Zeref put the jewel inside his arm, so he doesn't know how much of his power is limited, but he still needed to try. Natsu grins before slamming his fist together and fire erupted from them. Aladdin stares a bit in shock before regaining his focus.

The first attack was thrown by Natsu, he charged at the boy with great speed and swung his fist out in a punch. Aladdin barely dodges it, and that's when he realized that Natsu was better built than him. Meaning that he could be faster and physically stronger than the other. Aladdin was still in a child's body, which was - he'll admit- a bit weak. Natsu flips around easily and his feet catches flame. Using the momentum he sends out a kick and this time Aladdin ducks. He was so happy he did training, but he needed some space! Taking a deep breath Aladdin grips his staff and says the incantation before Natsu could recover.

 **"Asfal Riih!"** A wall of wind pushed Natsu back a few meters off his feet in surprise. All the wind was knocked out of him as well too but he was still able to land on his feet. Aladdin gulps, to him the limiter didn't void his magic down that much, maybe it was only for the black magic. However he didn't need to worry about that looks at Natsu, since he was a fire type that meant fire was weak or didn't have an affect on him. Aladdin frowns a bit since his strong suit was fire magic. There was also a bit of strength magic being his second, but he hasn't mastered all of the fundamentals. Then there was a bit of gravity magic as well. So maybe now would be a good time to figure out if he could do that one spell….

Natsu grins from his side of the field, seems as though the little guy did have some spirit in him after all. He had to admit that that gust of wind did feel like a strong punch to the gut, but he's had far worse than that. Slamming his fist together and his grin getting even bigger he could feel the fire in him going crazy. "Alright now I'm all fired up!" He exclaims and sucks in a breath.

Aladdin stares at the salamander as he sicked in a breath. A red magic in front of him and Natsu's cheeks were puffed out. Aladdin blinks and holds tighter to his staff.

 **"Karyū no Hōkō!"** He shouts and a roar of flames was sent Aladdin's way. The boy blinks before taking in a breath, this was the perfect opportunity to do it. Instead dodging like what would be expected he forces his hand out and points two fingers upward.

" **Dhoruf Sabaha**!" He yells out.

The ones speciating couldn't see much detail in the spell the boy used. However once Aladdin said that it immediately perked Levy's interest. She was sure she had heard the somewhere...However the thought was quickly thrown away when she and the others saw Natsu's magic somehow stop for a split second and then rocketed in the Salamanders direction with at least twice as much force.

Natsu's eyes widened and he grinned even more before eating the flames sent his way. He was nearly thrown off his footing since the force was twice as strong but it didn't knock him over. He swallows them up and let's out a burp while patting his stomach. "Thanks." He breathes out. " That was awesome!"

The ones watching were a bit shocked that Aladdin was able to do something like that

The dragon slayer was really excited as ever!

Aladdin blinks, he has seen many weird things but this was a first. He couldn't help but let out a little laugh at the comment Natsu made. He nods his head and readys himself once more.

Only to feel a wave of dizziness washed over him. He stumbles over a bit then uses his staff to lean on as support. "Oi!" Natsu called out and ran over to catch the boy. Aladdin mumbles. He hasn't used that spell before was likely to exhaust him. His eyes grew a bit heavy as well.

"Bring him back to the guild. It seems as though he over used his magic." Erza ordered. Aladdin keeps his eyes open as Natsu lifts him up easily. It was also because the fact of the limiter he had that he was exhausted too. Maybe.

They made it back to the guild hall and Aladdin was still awake. Somehow he managed to regain some energy while he was being moved. He wiggles out of Natsu's grip easily and stands up.

"I feel better Natsu-nii!" He says with a closed eye smile. Natsu nods his head and Happy does too. However Erza had a frown on her face. The boy seemed out of not too long ago. Now he seemed perfectly fine.

* * *

"So are you joining Aladdin-san?" The white haired woman asks from the bar. It has been a few hours from their little spar and Aladdin sits on the bar table while drinking a cup of juice. He looks over to the young woman, Mirajane, and looks down at his cup. After a moment he nods his head. "Mhm!" Mirajane let's out a smile. "I'll go get the guilds stamp then."

Moments later she reappeared with the stamp, a smile still on her face. The rest of Fairy Tail was occupied by other things to notice what was going on. "What color would you like and where?"

Aladdin stops and thinks...he didn't know they came in different colors!

"Black!" He decides and Mira nods. Aladdin holds his hand out, palm facing down and Mira stamps the back of his hand. He beams at the mark and the other couldn't help but let out a chuckle. Then a thought struck him."Can Ugo-kun get one too!?" He says referring to his friend. With all the commotion going on he didn't want to leave his friend out. Besides, Ugo could use magic as well so he should be able to join. Mirajane nods. "I don't see why not. Where is he? Is he a wizard"

Aladdin smiles and puts his flute to his lips, he looks around the guild hall to see if his friend would be big enough. Even if he was too big he could manipulate his own size to shrink so it wouldn't matter. He blows unfit he flute and a high pitched shrill came out, alerting most of the guild members. The symbol on the flute glowed brightly and everyone's eyes either went wide or their mouths dropped.

Sitting in the middle of the guild hall was the blue giant, Ugo.

Aladdin hasn't called him out since he left but he has before then. Ever since he passed out the first day in Alvarez he was able to summon Ugo's full body, including the head. Zeref said it was probably because of the boy's unlimited magic.

Ugo blinks down at Aladdin and at the people around him. He was sure that this wasn't the palace Aladdin used to be in. There were also way more people around as well. Feeling a hand on his leg he looks down at his little friend.

"Everyone this is Ugo-kun!"

Silence swept over the guild…..

"HE LOOKS AWESOME!" A certain dragon slayer yelled out, breaking everyone out their trance. Natsu ran his way over to the blue giant. Happy flew above and landed on his head. "He's so huge!" He peeks down and Ugo looks up at the talking cat. He's seen a lot of creatures in his life so this didn't surprise him.

"C'mon Ugo-kun! Introduce yourself!"

Seeing as he was being rude he looks back down.

"My name is Ugo-"

He was cut off when a woman with brown hair and what seemed like a bra came up to him. Ugo immediately stopped talking and begin to fidget a bit and turned a shade of pink.

"He seems well built..."

Aladdin eyes widen as she reached her hand out toward him. "D-Don't Miss!" It was too late, Ugo went completely red and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Happy fell from his position where the giant used to be a few seconds ago but managed to fix himself and flew over to Natsu. The guild went quiet again and stared at Aladdin. He lets out a sigh.

"Ugo-kun is extremely shy around girls. When one touches him he usually faints." He explains to them. He remembers the first time the blue giant met Brandish and Dimaria. Let's just say that the introductions didn't last that long. The brown haired girl scratches the back of her head with a nervous laugh. "Ah! So he's the shy one. Sorry."

Aladdin nods his head toward her and she smiles. "Name's Cana." She says it before going back to the table she was at and grabbing a barrel. Aladdin watches in awe as she starts to gulp whatever was in it down.

"Aladdin." Aladdin turns to see Erza behind him. "I would like to ask you something, along with Gray and Natsu."

At the sound of their names from the red head the two immediately stopped bickering. Aladdin tilts his head to the side in slight interest and follows the teen to the other two.

"I would like you all to accompany me on a mission." From Natsu's and the other's reaction this must've meant something serious. Aladdin didn't quite understand since he was new.

"E-Erza needs help with a mission?!" They both say in unison.

Aladdin looks at the overcrowded house of Happy and Natsu. After Erza told them about the mission she told them to pack and get a goodnight's rest, saying that she'll explain further tomorrow. Since Aladdin didn't have a place to stay or any money (which he found out were jewels) Happy and Natsu offered him a place since the boy couldn't afford an apartment.

"Sorry about the mess." Natsu says as he moves a few things over off a nearby shelf. He shuffles through the things and pulls out what looks like a woven quilt.

"We don't have a bed. I usually use a hammock and Happy sleeps with me." Aladdin shakes his head, besides the mess he could live with that little change. He didn't usually sleep in the bed Zeref gave him that much. He would fall asleep in the other's study most of the time with a book and a pile of blankets and pillows. Before that when he lived with Ugo he'd sleep with the blue giant who was actually warm.

"Thank you." He takes the quilt and the salamander shuffles around a bit more and tosses him a pillow. Since the boy didn't see it coming it hit him in the head and Aladdin fell to the floor with a squeak. Natsu turns his head to the side. "Sorry."

Aladdin pops back up with a pout before taking the pillow and hitting the other with it. Natsu easily evaded the playful attack and picks up the pillow on his own hammack. With a playful grin he hits the other on the head with it.

Needles to say the two engaged into a full out battle front pillow fight. Which ended up with Happy being knocked into the kitchen and front room getting more messy. In the end the two ended up sleeping in Natsu's hammock.

* * *

Aladdin wakes up in the middle of the night. He could tell it was still night since it was very dark. He looks around, Natsu was asleep next to him, snoring and Happy was lying across his stomach. Aladdin couldn't help but smile at the image.

He slides off the hammock, making it rock a bit, however Natsu nor Happy showed any sign of waking up. He walks through the house, being careful not to knock anything over or step on anything. Once outside he sits on the front steps, it was a bit cool out and the moon shined brightly.

He wondered how Zeref was doing. Was he sleep? Maybe wondering somewhere? He pondered about it as he looks at the black tattoo across his wrist.

 _"I'm fine actually. Thanks for your worries I suppose."_

Aladdin jumped and whipped his head side to side. "N-Nii-san?" He asks, since he wasn't able to see him.

 _"I told you we would be able to communicate with each other Aladdin. I am nowhere near you at the moment."_

Aladdin looks at the tattoo again. "Oh..."

" _You seem disappointed."_

Aladdin shakes his head, not knowing if the other could see it or not. "I... miss you is all."

Silence greeted him and the boy wondered if the other was gone or if he said something wrong to him. After a few moments of silence the older answered.

 _"I... I don't know how to respond to that..."_

Aladdin became a bit confused, before he giggled. Zeref really was an awkward person when it came to affection. He learned this during the many years they stayed together.

"You could say you miss me too Zeref-nii."

Silence again and Aladdin didn't know why he became flustered all the sudden. Maybe he was hungry? Or needed to go back to sleep?

" _I miss you too..?"_

He couldn't help the laugh that came because of that so he decides to change the subject.

"I found Fairy Tail! It's a wizard guild. Did you know that?" He says and he hears a hum in his head. _"Yes, I did. Do you like it?"_

"Mhm! Everyone's nice." A small smile comes across his face.

 _"That's nice."_

Aladdin nods and yawns, feeling the sleep come back to him he stands up to make his way back to bed. "Will we be able to talk again?"

 _"Of course."_

His smile grew bigger and he nods. "Goodnight."

 _"Goodnight."_

* * *

 **I rewrote this chapter so many times! It was so challenging but fun!**

 **So yes, this will follow the main plot of fairy tail, save for very few fillers here and there.**

 **Welp. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! I am sorry for the long wait! Many things have happened this year and last.**

 **I had to register for college last year and had to take a lot of standardize tests and what now. Now that I am in college it has been kind of hectic. Earlier this year we also had four tornados so the power and internet was out for a month or two.**

 **But now I am back! Haha, so please! Enjoy!**

 **Thank you all for the reviews!**

* * *

Aladdin walks happily toward the train station next to his companions. When they woke up this morning they quickly washed up and ate and packed. Now they were walking toward the train station.

"You're late flame brain!"

"Can it ice princess!"

"Enough! Best friends don't fight!" Erza growled out and hit the two on their heads making a cry come from the both of them. Aladdin made a mental note not to make her angry.

From beside the redhead, he could see a massive cart of luggage. From behind there, he saw a familiar blonde peek from behind it. Aladdin made his way over to her with a bright smile.

"Hi miss Lucy!" He said cheerfully. The blonde teen smiles down at him. "Hello Aladdin, and Lucy is just fine." She says, relaxing a bit. Aladdin makes a bright smile when she bent down to greet him and gave him a good view of her chest. He was about to go forward and hug her if it weren't for Erza walking up behind him.

"S-So much luggage!" the blonde yelled as the redhead came forward. Aladdin starred as he remembered their trip from the village to the guild and the things the teen had. Even though it was there before the two had just actually realized the massive cart and it still amazed them.

"And you are?" The redhead asks. Lucy perked up and stood up straight.

"L-Lucy! Ma'am! I'm the new guild member!" She introduced herself with a bow. Erza looked her over and nodded, "That's right, you were in the guild yesterday."

"Right, Mira-san asked me to tag along. I'll try to be useful."

Losing interest Aladdin looked over to Gray and Natsu who were having their own conversation, well if you call an argument a conversation. He couldn't help but giggle at how they would quickly compose themselves when the redhead turned around from talking to the blonde.

He began to wonder in his own thoughts, thinking about what their task was and such. He began to pick at the bottom of his black vest and turned back into the other's conversations before he was too lost in thought.

"I don't know what this task is but I'll go under one condition?" The salamander spoke up, gaining the young boy's attention. The faces Gray and Lucy gave him were of shock and Aladdin tilts his head in confusion, not seeing the big deal.

"Fine then, this condition is?"

"You and I have a fight when we get back."

Gray and Lucy's face became more hysterical and Aladdin let out a giggle.

"Fine, and we'll see if you actually win."

He couldn't help but stare at the fire mage as he writhes in pain a bit. Aladdin pitied his new friend a bit. Their group had boarded the train, him and Gray and Natsu sat on one bench and Erza and Lucy sat across from them. Natsu was leaning against the window of the train and Gray made an annoyed face. "Geez, you're so hopeless, Natsu. Go sit somewhere else if you're going to be this annoying, even better, don't ride the train, just run." Aladdin pitied the other even more.

Lucy leaned forward and turned toward the pink haired boy. "I know it happens every time but it still looks painful."

Erza sighed and pats the space next to her. "There's no other way, come sit by me Natsu." She says and Natsu croaked out an '"Aye" and he and Lucy changed seats. Now Aladdin was between her and Gray and Natsu and Erza sat across from them. Without a word Erza punched the other boy in the stomach, knocking him unconscious, leaving the others with a shocked and scared expression

"That should ease him a little." The redhead said and rests her hand on his head.

"Now that I think about it… What kind of magic do you use Erza-san?" Lucy asked. "You can just call me Erza." Before she could continue, Happy spoke up, "Erza's magic is beautiful." He commented and Aladdin listened with mild interest. Happy went to explain further,"Plenty of blood came out in the end, her opponent's blood." He says excitedly and Lucy sweatdropped. "How is that beautiful." She mumbled and Aladdin couldn't help but smile nervously.

"It's nothing special, I think Gray's magic is more beautiful," Erza commented and Gray gave a hum before pressing his fist into his palm. A bright light came and frost swirled around before it took the shape of the guild's crest.

"Wah!" Lucy said, clearly amazed.

"Sooo cooool~!" Aladdin says as his eyes went big and began to poke it.

"It's ice magic." He says. "It doesn't really fit you though." Lucy says and Gray shrugged his shoulders. "Who cares?"

The Lucy perked up. "I get it now, fire and ice! No wonder you two don't get along! You guys are so straightforward and cute." She muttered the last sentence more to herself."

"Is that so?" Erza asked and the more Aladdin thought about it the more it did make sense. Gray only crossed his arms and let out a huff. "Anyway let's get ready Erza. What's going on?"

"Yes, allow me to explain." She starts and the atmosphere became serious.

"It was around the time I and Aladdin were coming back from that mission. We stopped at a bar in Onbas where mages gather, some folks caught my attention. There were a group of men talking about something sealed called "Lullaby". Aladdin faintly recalled their time at the bar and he remembered the group of men she was talking about. He didn't pay much attention to them since Erza wasn't, well she seemed like she wasn't to him but it seemed she was being observant.

"Lullaby?" Gray echoed out. "The Lullaby. Is it some sort of magic that can put people to sleep?" Lucy asks and Erza looked down. "I don't know, but since it is sealed, it probably contains some powerful magic."

"I don't get it, "Grey stated, "You come across some folks wanting to break a seal of some unknown magic. Maybe that's all it was their job, nothing special."

Erza gave a serious look, "Yeah, that's what I told myself, and didn't give it any more thought. Until I remembered the name Eligor.

"The Ace of mage guild Eisenwald, Shinigami Eligor."

"Shinigami?" Aladdin says while tilting his head in confusion.

"It's a nickname people gave him because he kept taking up assassination requests. The council prohibits mages from taking assassination requests, but Eligor chose the money instead."

The train slowed to a stop and the conductor announced they were at the train station. People passed by and they began to exit as well. Erza had to go to one of the back carts to grab all her luggage and met back with them.

Aladdin shifted around, feeling something a bit off. He looked around once more, noticing that the pink haired wizard wasn't with them. He made to go tell one of them but thought against it since the train hadn't moved yet and maybe all he had to do was just find the teen.

He climbs back on board and looks around, he had to get on his tiptoes in order to see over the seats. He mentally pouts at his short height and narrows his eyes as he looks around. Spotting the pink hair toward the back he makes his way over to the salamander mage, stopping when he saw another sitting across from him. He wore a simple jacket and his hair was tied back into a short ponytail. He gave Aladdin a closed eye smile and the boy remained silent.

"Ah, is this your comrade? Are you from Fairy Tail as well?" He asked, before Aladdin could respond the train bucked and Aladdin held onto the shoulder of the seat to keep from falling. The train begin to move and he worried how the two would get to the others in time.

"Judging by your crest on your hand you are. Why don't you come sit since the train is already moving?"

He sat by Natsu since he knew him, call it the child tuition he had but strangers weren't safe, most of them.

"You know I heard Fairy Tail had a lot of cute girls in there. My thing is that my guild doesn't have girls at all." He says, smile still on his face. Aladdin stared at him with an unreadable expression and felt something bristle in the back of his mind. He kept a straight face and a certain spark went through his eyes. He felt wrong around this guy.

"You know mister, you seem too friendly." He spoke over the groan that left Natsu. He saw the creases form between the man's eyebrows but his smile didn't falter.

"Really now, I'm just being myself here. No need for hostilities."

Another bristle, "You are lying."

The smile faltered and before another retort was made Aladdin was pushed to the side and into the aisle. He landed on his side and scrambled up to see the man's foot had connected with a now conscious Natsu. Said teen didn't even seem to flinch at the attack.

"OH! You're awake! You know it's rude to ignore people when they talk to you."

"Well it's rude for you to hit anyone period -bleh!" Natsu made to retort but was cut off in the end because of his stomach.

"Fairy Tail had been getting on my nerves lately-"

"I don't- barf."

The man threw his head back in laughter. "That's no good! if you want to sound threatening you should do this-"

Black magic swirled around his fist and Aladdin's eyes went wide as he took a step forward and grabbed his staff. Muttering a quick phrase he made it weaken, shocking the other.

" _No one should use black magic, be it for destruction or not; but you have a way to bend it at will easily for some reason."_

He slams the staff forward, shooting a gust of wind toward the window. It shattered.

Natsu came to his senses at some point, fist ablaze and punched the man, causing him to go out the window. Aladdin watched as he tossed out and as Natsu swayed back and forth before going to his side.

"Natsu-nii, we need to hurry up-"

The train came to a halt, probably because the conductor was alerted because of the window.

Natsu hunched over, taking a few deep breaths before standing up fully. "Alright Aladdin- wait, where's everyone else!"

"Ano, you just realized this Natsu-nii..?" the young boy asked nervously while the salamander grabbed his things and threw it over his shoulders. "Well yeah."

"They're at the station, we shouldn't be too far away from it…" The younger answered. Natsu and Aladdin both poked their heads out the window.

Only to see an Erza speeding toward them.

Natsu let out a yelp and Aladdin gaped.

"S-she looks mad…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

"At least you two are well." Erza stated in a relieved tone, although it was noticeable that she appeared quite tired.

"You hauled all the way from town, just to say that?" Lucy gasped as she stumbles out the cart.

"Of course, I simply needed to see if they were okay-"

"Erza-san, we have information." Aladdin quickly gained her attention. "There was one of those dark wizards on the train.."

"Dark wizards?"

"Un, he was able to use dark magic." Aladdin explained while Natsu grumbled off to the side.

"Yeah, some idiot from Eisenwald-"

Just then Erza gave the pinkette a huge slap across his face that sent him flying. Aladdin squeaked while Lucy let out a short yelp.

"Eisenwald is what we're after! Did you two not here it when I explained?!"

Aladdin shifted to hide behind Grey so he wouldn't get any attention shifted toward him. He lets out a nervous laugh when the red head looked at him.

"This wizard, what did he look like Aladdin?" She demanded. Aladdin narrowed his eyes in thought. "Nothing special. I noticed that he had a flute with him, it had a skull on the end of it. It had three eyes."

"That's…. Disturbing.." Grey commented.

From beside him he took notice of Lucy's light shaking. "What is it, Miss Lucy?" He asked.

" A flute.. With a three eyed skull…" She echoed with a scared look on her face. "I thought it was just a made up story. However, if that flute is the cursed song…" He managed to hear through her mumbling.

Lucy then looked toward Erza, "That flute is Lullaby! Lullaby, the magic of death!" She exclaimed. Aladdin tensed up.

"I've only read about it in a book, but among forbidden magic, there is such a thing as "murder by curse" right?"

Aladdin had to keep himself from nodding because he too read it in a book. He would have to talk to Zeref about this.

"Yes." Erza answered, "Like the name, it'll curse the target and cast "death." It's a black magic."

Lucy shook his head. "Lullaby is worse than that-"

"It's a magic that puts the curse of 'death' on anyone that hears it.." Aladdin states manually. The group stilled.

"Everyone! Get in! We have to hurry!" Erza said through her teeth.

* * *

Inside the car, Aladdin bit his thumb. He knew he needed to ask Zeref about this, tell him what was going on. However, he was unsure why, but he did feel a twinge of guilt.

It was black magic, death magic, a magic that he and Zeref used.

Maybe he should tell them, but when would be the right time.

 _'You are stressed.'_

He nearly jumped from in between Natsu and Lucy but played it off as moving Natsu off his shoulder when Lucy gave him a concerned look.

 _I'm worried, nii-san._

 _'I heard your conversation earlier.' Zeref admitted. Aladdin blinked._

 _'The only way to keep the curse from happening is to destroy the flute or seal it away. I think the first option is wise.'_

Aladdin nods his head. _'Un.'_

 _"However, it seems to have fallen in the hands of that Shinigami you companion mentioned earlier. That's the overall problem.'_

A frown came across the little boy's face, which looked more like a pout on his young features.

 _'Do you know anything about the type of magic he uses?'_

There was a brief paused and the magic car stopped. He looked over toward Lucy.

"What's wrong?"

"Some bandits took over the train and we can't cross. I think the magic police is on it."

 _'Wind magic. He uses wind magic._ ' He heard the other's voice in his head.

Aladdin nodded toward himself. Just then the car started moving again, faster this time. Aladdin lets out a small squeak as he was thrown to the side along with Natsu and Happy. The pink haired teen immediately threw half of himself out the window in order to relieve himself.

Lucy grabbed the Natsu by the back of his vest to keep him from falling out the cart.

"Erza! Do you know how fast you're going- Oh!"

The car came to a screeching halt and once again they were thrown. Erza quickly made her way around and opened the car door. "We must hurry, we're at the station."

When Aladdin stumbled out he could see the massive crowd of people. Erza was shoving her way forward, while Grey took Natsu. Aladdin held onto Lucy's hand the two tried to keep up with them.

It was at this time that Aladdin wanted to curse his height and the fact that he was stuck in a small body. He was being pushed aside too easily. With a huff he held Lucy's hand tighter and took flight, startling the blonde.

"W-WHA-?"

"Gomen, Miss Lucy, but I didn't want to get trampled." He whined. He was happy that he learned gravity magic and was able to reduce their weight to the point of flight. No offense but there was no way he could carry her without it.

"There's Erza-... strangling ...a conductor…" Lucy paled and Aladdin held a nervous smile. He descended not too far away from the red head.

They watched as the young woman demanded what was going on inside and if the guards didn't give an immediate answer then she would head-butt them and move on to the next.

"A-A military champloon went inside!" One finally answered. "They've yet to come out."

"What about Eisenwald?" She demanded.

"We haven't seen them either! They're probably fighting inside!"

Erza turned around and began to walk up the steps then stopped.

"They're all defeated!" Lucy exclaimed as they looked toward the fallen military soldiers. Gray spoke up. "Of course, this is a wizard guild we're talking about. The military doesn't stand a chance." He mumbled. "C'mon, this way!" He motioned while dragging the salamander with him. They continued toward the inner station and Aladdin could see a train in the distance but they all came to a stop at the large group before them.

Gray passed Natsu toward Lucy. She tumbled as she wrapped the salamander's arm around her shoulder. Aladdin moved closer to the celestial mage. He began to have a bad feeling in his stomach.

The man that sat on top of the train, with a scythe draped across his shoulders grinned down at them.

"Hello Fairy Tail, I knew you'd come."

"I take it you must be Eligor?" Erza asked, glaring at the man. She took a step forward. "What do you intend to do?" She demanded, "Depending on your answer I might have to make you pay for it."

The other guild members around eligor laughed. "We just want to fool around. We've got and we're really bored." He answered with the wave of his hand. In a blink of an eye, he was up in the air.

"Don't you fairy wizards get it?" He taunted, a small burst of wind swirled under him to keep him in the air.

"He's using wind magic." He told them.

"What does a train station have?"

Lucy's eyes seem to widen as she looked toward the speakers, all train stations had them. "You're planning on broadcasting the Lullaby?!"

Eligor cackled loudly. "That's right blondey! There are hundreds- no thousand of people gathered at this station right now!"

"You monster! That's mass murder!"

Eligor laughed again. "Not at all, we're just cleaning up those fools who are living and enjoying their rights. Not knowing that there are people who have been revoked their rights!"

A sickly smile came across Eligor's face. "Thus, I, Eligor, the Shinigami, has come to punish them!"

"This punishment shall be called 'death." He explained as he sat on a ledge above everyone.

"You won't have your rights back if you do that!" Aladdin tells him, seriously It didn't make sense.

"Besides, you're the bad guy here! That's disgusting." Lucy added.

Eligor seemed to ignore them, "Now that we've come this far, we now seek authority. If we have 'authority' we can simply wipe off the past and control the future!"

"You're a fool!" Lucy yelled.

"What a shame for you flies." A familiar voice spoke up. Aladdin instantly recognized it as the man that him and Natsu encountered on the train.

"That voice.." Natsu mumbled, waking from his stupor.

"That you call can't experience the dark age!" A shadowed hand shot out from the ground toward Lucy's direction.

It was countered by Natsu's fire. The Salamander seemed to snarl at the dark mage. "I remember that voice." He growled out, fist blazing.

"You're awake!" Lucy and Happy cheered. Erza and Gray seemed to smirk. "It's about time Flame Brain."

Aladdin looked up to see Eligor glowering at them. He wasn't fazed at all.

"Yeah yeah, we're on the battlefield now!"

* * *

 **Notes:**

 **Can I be real with you all? I honestly do not want to right and 'friendship' battles. There will be a few but I refuse to write one with every fight, that's just a little too much.**

 **I also too note that many Fairy tail fanfics take time during an S-trial, so I chose to start at the beginning.**

 **I also like Eligor, kinda-sorta. Haha, I have future plans for him and many others. Also, Zeref will be helping A LOT. Haha.**

 **Bye now~**


End file.
